The Moon Guardian: Vongola's Guide in the Darkness
by blackcat124680
Summary: Tsuna has just met his new tutor, Reborn. At the same time, a girl moves to Namimori from China to live with her father. Coming from a family of assassins, she isn't a stranger when it comes to the mafia. But now she's a guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The peaceful feeling of Namimori. The relatively clean air, compared to what she was used to. Yue stood in front of her new home and took in the scenery. China was beautiful, but she couldn't wait to see what Japan would bring. Especially this town, which her father described as 'interesting', which can only be interpreted as 'not quite sane'. With a content sigh, she turned and entered the traditional Japanese style home and greeted her father.

"Hello, father." Yue said happily to the man she hasn't seen in many years.

The man turned to see his daughter standing behind him. "Yue. Nice to see you again. It's been a while." He held out his arms and hugged her. "How's your mother?" he asked. She divorced him not long after Yue was born, and he hadn't seen her since.

"She's fine. Anyway, this town seems really nice. I can't wait to meet everyone."

"Yes, well. I hate to dump this on you so soon, but when you get a chance, there's a man who invited you over to welcome you into the neighborhood. He's pretty important, so I would like for you to meet him on good terms." He explained.

"Of course. I'll unpack real quick and go visit." Yue smiled and rushed up the stairs to unpack and get ready.

Later ~

"Ugh!" a wimpy boy walked into his room and immediately collapsed on his bed from exhaustion. "School was so bad! And Gokudera-kun won't leave me alone! Reborn, please go easy on me today. I don't think I take much more." He whined.

The baby wearing a fedora looked at his student disapprovingly. "Tsuna, look alive. You have company."

"Huh." Tsuna looked up to see a girl sitting at the table with Reborn, covering her face with a fan while waving at him, uneasy with the situation.

"Umm… nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo…" she smiled. "My name is Yue."

Yue had long, white hair and pale eyes. She was dressed in a very traditional white Chinese robe. The fan she held was also white and very decorative. She was very out of place in Tsuna's dinky little room.

"Uh, h-hello." Tsuna stammered. "I'm Tsuna. And _please_ don't call me that. I'm _not_ a mafia boss!" he assured her and turned to Reborn. "By the way. Who_ is_ she!"

"This is Yue, of the Chinese Xing-Mei family. She just moved here and I invited her over. It's important for a mafia boss to build relations." He explained simply.

"Oh, hm… wait, why did you invite her?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the Xing-Mei family is actually quite involved in assassination."

_Damn it no one's normal anymore! _Tsuna thought

"Yes. And I apologize for the traditional clothing. This is just a formality. My mother's very serious when it comes to public image." Yue explained.

"Uh, alright." Tsuna tried to relax, seeing that she seemed more normal than most of the people he was introduced to recently.

Yue looked at the clock and stood up. "I'm sorry. I really should be going now. I'm sorry for the intusion. Thank you for having me." She smiled and left. As she was leaving she thanked Nana for the wonderful time.

Tsuna sighed and cleaned up the table. "Please tell me I'm not gonna have to see more of her." He begged Reborn. To which Reborn responded with a smirk and a kick for his whining earlier.

The Next Day at School ~

"Well, everyone, before we begin I'd like to introduce you to the new transfer student." The teacher said. Then he called out to the new student. "Please come in."

_Ah crap. Please tell me it's not…_

"Hello, my name is Yue Xing-Mei. I just transferred here from China. I look forward to working with you." Yue smiled and bowed towards her new classmates.

_CRAP!_

Yue walked towards the only open seat, which was by the window. The second she sat down she immediately began staring out the window.

Tsuna was amazed by how normal she looked. Her long, white hair was tied up in a low ponytail. She wasn't carrying a fan, although you could see that there was a white one in her bag, but that one was very plain and almost never taken out. Now that he could actually see her face and wasn't distracted by the flashy robes, he could tell that she was really quite pretty. And there were many boys who realized this as well.

By the time lunch period came around, the boys of the class were split into three groups. Kyoko fans, Yue fans, and gays.

To a number of boys disappointment, at lunch Yue got up and greeted Tsuna.

"Hello, Tsuna." She said, oblivious to the shocked faces of the male students.

"Oh, hello." Tsuna responded uneasily. That was when Yamamoto and Gokudera came over.

"Hey Tsuna. Are you two friends?" Yamamoto asked

Gokudera sneered. "Who are you to Juudaime (bitch :3)!"

"An assassin." She answered calmly, still smiling.

"…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm an assassin, but not for Tsuna!"

"…"

"I'm not gonna kill him! I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed. "So you're also playing this mafia game?"

"…Yeah. So Tsuna, is this your family?"

Tsuna sighed "They're not my-"

"Yeah!" Gokudera yelled. "Well, _I _am, but that baseball idiot sure isn't!"

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed again. "Are you joining the family, too?" he asked.

"Um, no. I'm not…" she was surprised by his naivety.

"Hmph" Gokudera grunted "Whether or not you do, it's none of your business. Just as long as you know that _I'm _Juudaime's right hand man!"

Yue laughed. "Heheh. I'll keep that in mind."

Tsuna sighed again "Well, there are some students here I should probably tell you about. If not for your safety then for your mental sanity. First there's- ."

"Alright students, back to your seats. Class is starting again!" the teacher called out.

"Heheh. You can tell me later." Yue smiled and walked back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After School on the 1st day ~

"Damn. Your school is so easy." Yue stated. They had just taken a test.

"Are you kidding me!" Tsuna cried, remembering the pain of staring at a test, unable to answer a single question.

Yue laughed "Heheh. I guess you're just an exception."

Gokudera exploded at the comment "Juudiame is an intelligent being and deserves to be treated as such!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes yes…" Yue brushed off the exaggerated response. "I have to be going now. Goodbye." She said as they passed the school gates and parted ways.

_Damn… That Goku's got serious issues… _She chuckled_ …. It's gonna be fun teasing him…_

As Yue walked down the street, she saw a few teenagers gathered around something. She looked closer to see a small bird on the ground, unable to fly away. The teenagers were laughing at it and poking it with stick.

_What the hell? What's wrong with these assholes? Honestly. I don't want to get involved… but…_

Yue pulled out her fan and walked towards the crowd of animal abusers.

Before she could even take 3 steps, someone else beat her to them.

"Hey." The man said. "I hate crowds and anyone who disturbs the peace," he lifted his arm, revealing a tonfa. "Will be bitten to death."

A number of the teenagers were terrified and immediately started running away. But there were some who didn't seem to get the message. They turned around and tried to hopefully intimidate the man. Before they could even put up a resistance, they were 'bitten to death' with a blow that likely broke their necks. Their bodies littered the ground. The man stepped over their broken bodies to see what the fuss was all about. The small bird chirped and twittered, as if thanking its savior. He picked up the injured bird and left with it, likely to bring it to a vet.

Yue was amazed by how fast the situation was taken care of. On the ground, one of the teens seemed to have regained consciousness. But all he could say was, "Curse you, Hibari Kyoya." before losing consciousness again.

The past event was quite surprising and unexpected, but she ignored it and continued on her way, taking note of the name for future reference.

Eager to explore her new surroundings, Yue decided to run some errands before going home. First she wanted to pick up some groceries. There was hardly any food at home and she wondered how her father managed to survive for so long.

First she needed to find a good store, so Yue tried to find a passing bystander that could recommend somewhere for her. The first person she saw was a woman, probably in her early 20's, with pinkish hair and a scorpion tattoo on her shoulder. She was carrying a shopping bag, so she might be a good person to ask.

"Um, excuse me." Yue asked the woman "Uh, I'm new here. Could you possibly recommend a good grocery store to me?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm also pretty new. I haven't found a store with any good ingredients. So I haven't actually bought from anywhere yet."

"Oh. I see." Yue replied. _Huh? But… that bag… she must have bought something… Wait! Did the bag just move!_

"Hm?" the woman looked down at her bag. "Sorry, It seems that my ingredients have woken up. I should go take care of these. Good luck. Tell me if you find somewhere good." And she walked away.

…_damn… what the hell…_

Eventually God smiled on Yue and led her to a good grocery store (that fortunately didn't sell any live who-knows-whats). It had a really cute airplane ride for children in the front.

"Haha! Lambo-san's flying! Higher! Higher! Hahaha!" the obnoxious love child of a cow and a human shouted with glee from the tiny airplane ride. "Bow before me, peasents!" he commanded the sad children eager to play too.

"Lambo! Be nice!" a small child with weird hair told him, to no avail.

"My my…" a woman said as she picked the baby cow up off of the ride. "Listen to I-pin, Lambo. You have to share with others." The child started crying. "I'm making onigiri tonight!" The child's tears immediately dried up and he climbed into the woman's basket, along with the weird haired girl, and she went into the store.

_Hmph… spoiled kid… _

Yue got through with her shopping quickly and returned home without many more disturbances. She was then sent out again by her father to get a cake to celebrate her first day at Nami Middle.

_Hm… I was told that this was a good store… let's see…_

Yue walked into the cute little bakery and recognized a classmate immediately. She hasn't bothered to remember anybody's name yet, so she hoped to go unnoticed to avoid anything awkward. The girl was there with a friend who she didn't recognize. They were still wearing their school uniforms, and the one the other girl wore was different. So they went to different schools.

Yue walked up to the display case and looked through her choices.

_Hm… Angel Food, Apple, Banana, Black forest, Red Bean, Marble, Spice, Moon…_

"Ah! Yue-san!" Her classmate noticed her.

_Crap _"Ah, hell-."

"Uh, I-I don't usually eat like this!"

…_HUH?..._

"T-today's Kyoko Appreciation Day… so I, uh… decided I could eat as many cakes as I want today!"

…_HUH?..._

"Yeah! It's Haru Appreciation Day, too!" her friend added happily.

"R-right. I see." Yue said trying her best to smile. …_I really don't care…_ She looked down to see all of the cakes they were carrying _…damn that is a lot…_

"The cakes here are really good. You should come with us sometime." Haru suggested.

"S-sure, sounds great…" Yue smiled and kept the conversation going until the two girls eventually left. Yue then sighed and turned to one again look at her options. There weren't many cakes left, so Yue decided to go with a simple moon cake, like the ones she had at home.

It had gotten late and was already pretty dark outside by the time Yue headed back home. The night was quiet and peaceful. Yue sighed and enjoyed the calmness which she had not felt for so long.

Then… suddenly…

"EXTREME!"

_WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS DISTURBING MY QUIET TIME!_

"EXTREME NIGHT JOGGING!" a crazy, hyper active man screamed at the expense of his poo vocal chords. He passed right by Yue without even sensing the murderous aura surrounding her, which she was desperately trying to hide. "THE WORLD'S NEXT BOXING CHAMPION! SASAGAWA RYOHEI!"

_I'll have to remember that name… write it on my murder list or something…_

Finally, Yue was almost home. Within five minutes she will have nothing to do but have dinner and take a bath… and homework… especially the latter.

Out of nowhere, an old man smoking a cigarette and in need of a shave came up to her.

"Hello young lady…" The man said flirtingly. Yue walked right past and ignored him completely. He stood frozen in shock, amazed that she didn't even _respond._

"Hello Yue. You came home late." Her father greeted her warmly.

She sighed deeply and sat herself at the table.

"These… people… are… INSANE…"


	3. Chapter 3

(Because I am so nice, I will not make you suffer through the fillers. But you don't get any Mukuro! Mwahaha! :D) (…I'M SORRY! T_T)

Chapter 3:

Twilight was a peaceful time at Namimori. Other then the occasional pervert and 'night jogger', it was a relatively calm and quiet time. Yue had started taking late walks so that she can enjoy the rare silence while it lasts. She looked up and saw some roundish, yellow, fluffy looking birds sitting on a telephone wire.

_Hm? They look like the one Hibari helped not long ago…_

She brushed off this coincidence and continued on her way. It was rare to see anyone out so late, so Yue was somewhat surprised when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see a guy with messy blond hair and pointy teeth walking towards her.

… _Do I know him?… his uniform's different… is that a uniform? _She wondered as he approached her.

Then the boy stopped and asked, "Are you Yue Xing-Mei?" He tensed a little.

Yue knew from years of assassination training what to expect from him. She smirked and grabbed hold of her fan. It wasn't her preferred one and wasn't _technically_ built for fighting, but it would have to do.

The boy took the smirk as a yes. He pulled out of his pocket a set of teeth that looked like they belonged to a wild animal. "Wolf Channel" he said as he put the teeth over his. Suddenly, claws grew from his fingernails and fangs protruded from his mouth. On his cheek a cartoon wolf was drawn.

The boy took the initiative and raced towards his prey with amazing speed. Before he managed to land his blow, he was stopped by a startling whack on the head by Yue's fan.

"Bad boy! Not good!" she disciplined him and lightly smacked him repeatedly on the head, like a puppy that just made it on the rug.

"Grrrrrr…." The boy's aggravation grew quickly and he went to attack again, only to have his nose smacked. "Bitch! Take this seriously!"

Yue laughed lightly. "Heheh. Wouldn't you technically be the bitch?" she teased. She just couldn't take the little puppy as a threat like _that_. If he wanted an actual fight, _he_ would have to take it seriously as well.

He did _not_ appreciate the comment. He reached forward and slashed her arm. Before she could respond he bit it and held. Yue hit him again, much harder than before, and he released her arm and backed away. He removed the wolf teeth from his mouth and replaced it with a larger set. "Kong Channel" he said and he grew huge muscles and his arms became covered in hair.

Yue stared in astonishment. "…" before she finally burst out laughing at, which was to her, a truly hilarious sight.

That only mad Donkey Kong even angrier. He rushed her again, but he was much slower than before, and she evaded him without much trouble. Having caught him with his back turned, she took the opportunity to strike him again. However the fan was not made for combat purposes. The fan shattered immediately, and the boy didn't even feel a thing. He turned around and slammed Yue in the head.

Later ~

Yue woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, not long after the fight. Her face still stung from the blow. Her arm was bandaged up and felt mostly numb, but whenever she touched it the pain started to return. Being stuck in a hospital, and having lost so pathetically, was humiliating and unsightly by her standards. It was a good thing her mother didn't know this.

_Augh! It smell awful in here!_

She thought this as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came in. Yue tried her best to smile, but the humiliation of her situation made it hard for her to make it believable.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Skip the nice crap Tsuna." Reborn scolded "Just tell us what happened."

"Heheh." Yue laughed, thankful for the lack of pity. She sighed and told them everything she remembered, being sure to include the insults.

"You _insulted him?_" Gokudera asked "Damn ass."

Yue laughed again. "You too, Go-kun." She teased him and called him by his least favorite nickname. "And I could have taken care of that guy if I had my good fan!" she assured them

"The descriptions similar to the one that Ryohei gave us."

"_H_e's here too?" Yue asked, disappointed.

Reborn nodded.

_Oh! Now I _know_ I'm not gonna get any sleep!_

Reborn turned to leave. "We'll try to figure out what's going on. When we figure out who's doing it, you might be able to fight. Just so you know. Come on, Tsuna." He called his student to follow him. They all said their goodbyes and left.

_Damn… I really wanted to kick that guys ass…_

Then, Yue chuckled. _Hehehe. At least, I bet I gave that doggy some major issues…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The battle between Mukuro and Tsuna was finally over! Now Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are in the hospital, and Mukuro is in Vendice Prison. What a happy ending!

(LOL! Where was Yue during all of this? Read the super mini extra chapter at the bottom of the page XD)

"Heheh! Fail!" Yue teased Gokudera, who was in the hospital bed with a cast.

"Y-Yue, be nice…" Tsuna told her. He was in much worse shape, of course. Yamamoto laughed in the background carelessly.

"Why? He wasn't nice to me when I was in this situation." Yue stated stubbornly.

Gokudera's aggravation grew with that remark. "I was nice! What wasn't nice!"

"… How's life?" she quickly turned to Yamamoto, trying to get out of the conversation, which had just turned against her.

(Now I'm going to get some fillers out of the way. That way we can go straight into the Varia Arc from here :3)

(Episode 28)

One day, Yue was walking by Tsuna's house early in the morning. Out of nowhere, there was a scream coming from his house.

…_Is Reborn torturing him again?... _She asked herself.

When the screams didn't continue, she knew that it wasn't Reborn (because the torture defiantly wouldn't stop there) and decided to check it out. Yue knocked on the door and was invited in by Nana, who was oblivious to Tsuna's screaming.

Yue went up to Tsuna's room and knocked on the door.

"Tsuna, are you ok. I was walking by and heard you screaming."

"Ah! Uh, um. Reborn! What should we-…"

"Come in." Reborn interrupted.

Yue came in and saw a dead man on the floor and a freaked out Tsuna not far from it, gun in hand.

"…" Yue stared at the murder scene. "Good Job Tsuna! :3" Yue congratulated him.

"W-WHAT?" Tsuna screamed in disbelief of the praise he was receiving.

"You forgot she's an assassin." Reborn reminded him calmly.

"Aw, lil' Tsuna's growing up :D" Yue teased "Bye-bye." She called as she abandoned the shocked and disturbed.

(Episode 32)

It was a hot day when Yue decided to check out the community pool. She had no intention of swimming, but she knew that the boys were being tested on it tomorrow, and any failures would be there to practice.

She walked into the pool area and saw a most amusing sight. A girl in a fish suit holding onto a pathetic teenagers hands while teaching how to swim like a 3 year old.

_HOLY SHHHHHH wait is that Tsuna?_

She then realized that the girl in the fish suit was Kyoko's friend, Haru, and that the pathetic teenager was actually Tsuna. On the sidelines Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching.

Yue walked up and immediately started in on Goku.

"Eh? Juudaime's doing so well! Look at him. But I think it's too early for him to be swimming without water wings ~" she teased and awaited an enjoyable explosion.

"Yeah. But just wait and see what a wonderful swimmer he will be when I get a chance to teach him!" Gokudera claimed, not as frustrated as Yue had hoped.

_Eh! Well this is boring! _Yue thought, annoyed that she was being ignored. But she sighed and decided to enjoy the show.

Not much later ~

"The best way for someone to learn is to have their life on the line." Reborn claimed as he released a dolphin.

_Dolphin? A dolphin's gonna kill Tsuna? … no wait I can see that…_

"This is a special Vongola dolphin. It was bred specially by the Vongola Family. By the way, it's a man eating dolphin…"

_What? A '_man-eating' _dolphin? Are you kidding me? Why not just use a shark! What can a man eating dolphin do that a shark can't! Honestly! Breeding a special dolphin! Sharks are so much better! _Yue ranted to herself.

While Yue was having her little rant, Tsuna was being chased all around the pool by a dolphin that was trying to eat him (O_o … wait, why not just get out?)

_What are they going to do with a man eating dolphin? What is the point of it? Hm… I can just imagine them giving it to Florida, letting people ride it at one of those dolphin riding things… "Mama, look at the cute little dolphin! I wanna ride it!" "Have fun, my darling chubby child!" "HOLY THAT BABIES BEING EATEN!" "THE DOLPHINS EATING THE BABY!" "MAH BABE! NOOOOOOOO!"_

Yue chuckled at the thought…

(Episode 33, 2nd half)

There was a wonderful festival going on in Namimori one day. Yue has never been to a Japanese festival (she spent the holidays in China) and was very excited to go to one. She dressed up in her traditional Chinese clothes, grabbed a decorative (but lethal) fan and headed out.

Yue wandered around aimlessly, enjoying the sounds and smells, when a sign caught her attention.

_Chocolate dipped bananas…?_

Yue walked over to check it out.

"Hello Yue!" Yamamoto greeted her, seeing that he was running the stand, along with Gokudera (who flinched at the mentioning of her name).

"Hi! Are you running this?" She asked curiously, pointing at the stand.

"Yeah. Have you ever had one?"

Yue shook her head. "I've never seen them at any Chinese festivals. They sound interesting." She said as she held out several bills, signifying that she wanted one.

Yamamoto laughed at handed her a banana. Gokudera walked up to the stand cautiously, hoping to go without an insult.

Yue took a bite of the banana happily. "Hey, this is pretty good. Hm? Oh, it's bruised… damn that's a big bruise… really… damn… it goes right through the center… it's like, the entire thing's bruised… damn this is a bad banana…" Yue rambled. A mother and her child that were walking towards the stand ended up hearing her and walked away.

"Damn it! Shut up or leave!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"…" Yue turned to walk away.

"So you leave!"

(Yay! Fillers over! Varia now!)

(Now enjoy this last minute extension of chapter 3. For those of you who waited until now to read this, it's kinda a buzz kill =_=)

A few days after her fight with 'doggy boy', Yue was released from the hospital and bored out of her mind. Everyone had already left to fight. Yue sighed and fiddled with her fan. She had started carrying around a fighting fan, to avoid another unanticipated defeat.

She looked up from the ground to see two of her classmates, Kyoko and Hana, around the corner. Yue didn't want to talk to them, in case they were going to pity her or press for details on why she was absent. She looked away and saw the perverted old man watching them from behind a tree.

_Classy, old man! _She thought sarcastically, eager to tear his perverted body apart.

As the girls walked on, Yue saw what the man was really looking at.

It was tall and bald. It had tiny, black, soulless eyes and long limbs that bent awkwardly. Its nose was flat and its lips were dry. Its skin was a horrible shade of gray. Its appearance was unsettling. Yue was so shocked that she couldn't respond when she saw the creature begin an attack again the defenseless girls.

Before it could lay a hand on them, the perverted man had stopped him and told the girls to flee. He told the creature that he had infected it with something called the Vibration Syndrome. The disease then surfaced and left the thing incapacitated.

…_WHAT THE HELL!..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yue sat at her desk, doing homework and sipping tea. The warm sunlight coming through her window was pleasant. She sighed and flipped towards her math assignment.

Then there was a knocking at her door. "Yue," her father called as he opened the door. "Here, you got a letter." He said as he held up a sealed envelope.

_Hm? What's this? _Yue questioned as she gratefully took the letter. She flipped it over to see that it had come from the Vongola family. Instead of asking questions, her father turned and left, closing the door behind him.

_What could they possibly want with me? It's not like they'd hire me or anything._

Yue reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a letter opener/bladed fan to open it with. Having sliced through the thick envelop and strong bindings, Yue put the fan aside and tilted the envelop so that its contents would spill out. Onto the floor fell a ring and a folded piece of paper.

_Eh? A ring? Crap, that better have not been expensive!_

She picked up the ring and examined it more closely. It was very decorative. At the top were three seashells, and under that was a crescent moon shrouded in clouds.

_Damn it! This is a bad ass ring! It must cost a fortune! I hope I didn't scratch it!_

She looked the ring over and thankfully there was nothing wrong with it.

_Thank God! Wait… why would Vongola send me a ring…?_

Yue turned her attention towards the folded piece of paper. She gingerly picked it up off the floor and unfolded it.

_Dear Yue Xing-Mei,_

_You have been chosen to be the Moon Guardian for 10__th__ generation boss candidate Sawada Tsunayoshi. This ring is proof that you are a candidate for the 10__th__ generation Moon Guardian. Please take care not to lose or damage this ring. However, this is only a half of the whole ring. The other half is with another successor. But that is not important for now. You are nowhere near as strong as you have to be in order to face the upcoming danger that threatens you and your family. Your family members are going through intensive training for the next week in order to prepare .Unless you want to die young, I suggest you do the same. For more information, you will have to contact Reborn. _

_ I wish you luck,_

_ Sawada Iemitsu_

…_What…?_

Later That Day ~

Gokudera was busily mass producing paper airplanes in preparations for his training when he heard a knock at his door. "Who could that be?" he asked himself aggregately as he got up and opened his door a crack to see who it was.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing that it was Yue and that she was not in a good mood.

(when unicorns r ninjas and kitties eat ur bwains :P)

"What is this?" she asked, holding up the note in Gokudera's face.

Poor Goku was already startled enough by the home visit. "W-What are you _doing_ here?" he asked angrily.

Yue glared. "I went to Tsuna's house to ask Reborn some questions. Nana told me that Reborn told her to tell me to come here in case I had any questions while he was out training Tsuna." Gokudera furrowed his brow as he tried to follow the explanation. "Trust me, this is the _last_ place I ever wanted to be." –sniff sniff- "It smells."

Gokudera got flustered at the comment. "S-shut up! Who asked you!" he yelled as he turned his head and took a precautionary sniff. "Well, why did you have to come _here_ anyway? Why not the baseball idiot or turf head?"

"Yamamoto's training at his family dojo and Ryohei's on a mountain, or so his voicemail says. I think he hasn't given up on the 'fighting bears' thing." Yue explained. "You're the only one lame enough to stay at home… speaking of which… what _are_ you doing, exactly?" she asked as she looked over his shoulders. "Airplanes? What, are you supposed to be babysitting Lambo?"

"Shut up! This is necessary for my training!"

"Heheh, whatever you say. Anyway, to end this painful visit, let me just ask you. Are our enemies strong?"

Gokudera snickered. "That's it? That's the only reason you can?" when he saw that Yue's face remained solemn, he sighed. "Yeah. They're not pushovers. It only took one of them to beat me and Yamamoto, and this other kid named Basil. Reborn said that they were the leaders of Vongola's famous assassination squad, Varia."

"Varia? Really? They're our opponents?" Yue asked fearfully

"Yeah. Why? Are they really that strong?" Gokudera pried nervously.

Yue laughed calmly. "Heheh, you're screwed! :3" She teased as she walked through the door.

Gokudera shot up from his seat. "Are you kidding me!"

She paused before closing the door behind her. "Try actually training instead of occupying your time making paper planes. You're gonna get left behind by everyone else." She warned with a smirk, and then she left.

…_Now I just need to find a training method…_

When Yue Returned Home ~

Yue sighed as she walked through the door, having racked her brain for ideas on the way home. She planned to put a hold on her homework, which she still had yet to finish, in order to get through her training. But there was only so much she could do for now. It was her mother who had taught her everything she knew, from killing and using a wide variety of weapons to her father's uselessness.

_Their marriage must have really sucked…_ Yue observed as she walked through the hall towards the stairs.

"Yue." Her father called as she passed the tea room. He was sitting and enjoying a nice cup himself.

She sighed once more before putting on a smile. "Yes father?" she asked as she stopped and turned to face him.

He returned her smile with one equally as fake and told her to join him for a cup.

"Yue, about that letter… you got a ring, didn't you?" he asked.

"…" _How the hell did he?_

Her father sighed and pulled out a small, long, black wooden box. He slid it across the table towards Yue and smiled. "Here."

Yue was surprised by this sudden gesture. _What is it?_ She thought as she stared at it.

"Go ahead. Open it." Her father told her cheerfully.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful fan. It was a pure shade of white. The design was of a new moon surrounded by stars.

Her father laughed lightly. "Your mother always called me useless right? Well I'll have you know that this was _her_ fan. It was a family heirloom. She gave it to me because she could never figure out how to use it." He laughed some more, finally having a sense of superiority over his ex-wife.

_Damn… they really did have problems…_

"That ring…" he pointed towards his daughter's finger where the ring was. "That's the moon ring, isn't it?" he smiled. "I thought so. This works out perfectly. I'm going to teach you how to fight with that fan, and you're going to need moon flames to do it."

Yue was shocked by his sudden change in behavior. Actually, the entire day was a huge shock.

"F-father, why are you giving this to me? And… how do you know about…?" she questioned.

"Hm? Reborn-san told me when he dropped it off earlier."

_O-Of course… =_=…_

In the Training Room ~

"Now then. Let me just teach you quickly about moon flames. They're important. Each flame has a different characteristic. Sky has harmony, rain has tranquility, and so on.

Moon flames represent adaptability. That is what the past Moon Guardians have been known for. The Moon Guardian is the light that guides the family in the darkness and is constantly changing."

"Let's look at this fan." He continued as he held up the fan. "Not very lethal looking, is it? No blades, no hidden weapons, nothing." He looked at Yue as if to say 'see'. "Now, see what happens when I use moon flames with it." As he spoke, the fan started burning with a white flame. "Waxing Crescent" he said, and the flames spread and engulfed the fan. When the flames subsided, the tips of the fan segments had changed into blades.

"For each moon phase, there is a form for this fan. It starts at New Moon, the waxes into Full Moon, and then wanes back into New Moon. It's a cycle! ^_^"

"Uh…um…" Yue was quite disturbed by her father's out-of-character cheerfulness.

"The moon on the design even changes to match with the form." He proudly stated. "This fan has many secrets hidden in it that you'll have to find."

"And so," he concluded as he placed the fan in Yue's hands. "I leave the rest to you."

Then he left for Yue to figure out the moon flames and the fan by herself.

(I'm so sorry! This chapter must have been so boring and not funny. That's why I added Goku. Hopefully you got a little amusement out of that :3)


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy. New chapters coming soon :3)

Chapter 6:

The moonlight shone down on the young Vongola group as they gathered in front of their school. The Varia was undoubtedly not going to go easy on them just because they were children, and they had no idea what to expect. The first battle was about to begin, and Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Reborn, and Yamamoto had already arrived. This only left Hibari, Lambo, the mist guardian, and Yue.

"Damn it! Where is everyone?" Gokudera complained.

"Oh yeah," Reborn suddenly remembered something. "I got a letter from Yue. You might want to see it." He said as he handed the letter to Tsuna.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm gonna be busy training for a while. It's more time consuming than I expected. I'm not gonna be coming to your battles… but good luck. Please use this piece of paper to make up for my absence. So Goku, if for some reason you go emo and need someone to point out your many flaws, talk to the paper. Better yet, write them down and I'll get to them as soon as I can… good luck! :3_

Everyone stared…

"…Damn Bitch…"

During the circle thing ~

"Let's make a group circle… TO THE EXTREME!" (=_=')

"F-fine…" Tsuna surrendered before fishing into his pocket. "Yue can join, too." he said as he held up the piece of paper.

_YES! _Gokudera thought _THROW THAT WITCH INTO THE FRIENDSHIP CIRLCE!_

(And so, Yue was thrown into the friendship circle for every battle until her fight, which is after Yamamoto's…)

Moon Ring Battle ('bout damn time) ~

The night sky was clear of any clouds. The air was quiet and peaceful, undisturbed. And Ryohei was like a ticking time bomb, standing around impatiently with his fellow guardians, waiting for the battle to comense.

Yue finally arrived walking up awkwardly to her family, guilty about not having been there for their fights.

"Heheh… sorry… you didn't have to come… I honestly didn't expect you to…" she apologized. Hearing that he didn't have to be there, Gokudera turned to walk away, but was stopped by a laughing Yamamoto.

Ryohei finally exploded, destroying the peace and whatever hearing Yue had left. "What took you so long!" he yelled. The wait was more than he could take.

After everyone was sure that they hadn't lost their hearing. "W-what? I'm not late, am I?" Yue asked nervously.

"Just on time, actually." A monotonic voice came from behind them.

There stood a dark haired teenage boy. Pretty tall with shoulder length, jet black hair. His emotionless eyes gave nothing away, except for a sense of relentless boredom. He wore typical street clothes, all a deep black color. His expression was one of a complete lack of amusement. He sighed and looked at his watch.

With another sigh, he looked up towards the group. "I was hoping that you'd be late. I don't want to waste my time with a child." He looked down at Yue, who was secretly steaming at the comment and couldn't wait to pay him back.

_What the hell? He doesn't look much older than me! Where does he get off…_ Yue started to rant to herself, but decided that it could wait for later, once she kicked his ass.

Before she could give a comeback, the boy turned around and walked back to his family.

"You weren't here for the previous fights, right? You honestly have no idea what the Varia is capable of."

…_Damn bastard…_

In the school ~

"The fight will be held in here." The Cervello women explained, showing the participating guardians into their battle area. It consisted of several rooms, nothing to strange. Just one thing. The entire thing was completely black. It was pitch dark, absolutely no light could come in. The only light at that moment came from the open door.

"In order to guide the family, one must be able to guide themselves. That is what you will be tested on." The other woman said as she walked towards the wall. "Also, we have put hidden explosives throughout the walls. Touch the walls and they will be set off." She stepped away and the two women headed towards the door, leaving Yue alone with the black team. "One last thing. There's a time limit. By not completing your task on time, you're putting your family in mortal danger. Which is why the observation rooms will detonate in fifteen minutes."

"…WHAT!" Ryohei yelled from inside the observation room. A night vision camera helped them watch the fight.

"They're putting Juudaime's life in _her_ hands?" Gokudera was outraged. Tsuna was petrified. _Wait… WHY THE HELL IS SHE ACTING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?..._

Yue's face was calm, as if she didn't care at all. The teen was quite composed, but he knew his place.

"Heh… I don't want to be the one that bangs boss… that's Squalo's job…" he joked, still not showing any emotion.

The Varia didn't care. They knew they could easily survive a petty explosion. They just wanted to kick the boy's ass if he actually let it happen.

As for Vongola… well… they were mostly having a panic attack…

"Calm down." Reborn reprimanded. "Yue looks pretty relaxed right now, so she must be confident about winning." _Either that or she really doesn't care if you live…_

_Ok… fifteen minutes… I can handle that…_ Yue thought _… crap they're all gonna die, aren't they…._

The Cervello women slowly closed the door, and the light faded from the room, leaving nothing but darkness.

"Yue Xing Mei of the Vongola Family. And Geno of Varia. May the battle for the Moon ring, begin."

(What do you think of Geno? Somebody you'd fangirl over? …. Just you wait… *insert maniacal laughter here*)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The door slowly closed, creaking eerily. The light which had illuminated the room grew to a sliver and then disappeared. Intense darkness took over the room, leaving not a shred of light to see with.

Immediately, Yue moved to somewhere else in the room so that Geno would not know where to find her. She pulled out her fan and lit a flame. The light coming from the flame was dim. She could barely see the flame itself, let alone what was ahead of her.

…_crap….of course it wouldn't be that easy…_ She thought as she looked around and tried to think of another way. Suddenly, she could hear soft, quick footsteps from the other side of the room. _Hm? What's he-…_

Then a searing pain overtook Yue's arm. She felt it and notice that she was bleeding from a cut wound. She looked up and about three feet away stood a dark figure, holding a kunai that was lit with moon flames. The weak light of the kunai couldn't have been strong enough to display her. _How the hell…?_

"Hmph…" Geno grunted "Honestly, I was hoping for more of a show. You really can't find a way to fight in this?"

_This guy must have some sort of superiority complex…_

He held up his knife. "Moon flames have a very faint light. They aren't strong enough to guide someone in this kind of darkness. So how'd I find you?" he asked, still as emotionless as ever. He rose his hand and pointed in her direction. "You're so friggin white. Even the small amount of light coming from the flames reflects off of you and shows me where you are." Geno snickered, but remained apathetic. "Xing-Mei? Aren't you an assassin? What's an assassin doing, making herself so visable?"

Yue smirked and gave him the only comeback she could. "I didn't think you were the talkative type. Guess I was wrong…"

Geno sighed and approached Yue again to attack. Yue heard him coming and swiftly stepped to the side. He noticed this and stopped, but not before his knee hit something solid.

_CRAP!_

The two of them were blown away as the wall exploded, leaving a layer of dust and debris on the floor.

"Heheh, forgot about that…" she laughed casually. She stood up and dusted herself off. Geno was actually struggling to regain his footing.

_Hm? Damn he's weak. Superior my ass…_

He cleared his throat and stood, wiping the dust off his sleeves. "Never mind that…" he tried to regain his pride.

"Heheh…" Yue laughed evilly. She held in her hand a small piece of the wall which had been blown up. She reached back and threw the wall piece at the wall behind Geno. He was blown over and Yue stood comfortably at the edge of the blast range.

In the Observation Room ~

"…damn…"

In the Arena ~

"Mph! Bitch!" Geno said as he pushed a small wooden beam off of him and went to stand up.

"Oh~" Yue was amused by the sudden personality change. _Payback time. No more going easy on him…_

Geno got up and gripped his kunai tightly. The explosions had taken a tole on him. He was more of a stealth guy and rarely faced an opponent head on.

He approached Yue again, as quietly and quickly as possible hoping to end this.

He swung with his kunai, intent on killing this time. It was easily and carelessly blocked by Yue's fan.

"W-what? How did you…?" he asked as he continued pushing against the fan. He rose it again, only to be blocked a second time. Then he received a swift jab in the stomach, which sent him stumbling back a few steps. He looked into her eyes, and saw two pale white flames burning.

In the Observation Room ~

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

Reborn responded with a smirk. "That's a power of the moon flame. Moon flames have the characteristic of adaptability. That can apply to weapons, battle situations, and the five senses. Some of the previous moon guardians have been able to light their eyes to improve their vision. That's why their known as the guides of Vongola. They adapt so fast and so well that they can never get lost."

Back in the Arena ~

"Heheh. It only took three days for me to learn how to use this fan. The rest of the time was dedicated to perfecting this technique." Yue smirked as she held up the fan and whipped it open.

"6 minutes left…" a monotone voice called out.

…_perfect…_

(I'm sorry it was so boring… T_T)(…and short…)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Geno shook as he stared at the fan. It glew with a small flame at the edges of the fan blades. It was a regular fan, yet it managed to block both of his attacks and still manage to land a blow on him. And now he had lost his only advantage. Now that Yue could see, he could no longer hide. The explosions had done a great deal of damage. He felt sore all over and knew he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. Not only that, but with only six minutes left until the explosion, the rest of Varia was getting ready to kill him. And they _would_ kill him.

…_Crap…_

In Varia's Observation Room ~

"Ushishishi ~"

"Hmph. As expected of Varia's weakest fighter. How did he even manage to get into Varia?" Mammon complained.

"He was hired for an assassination job a few years ago." Levi explained. "It wasn't anything important, so we didn't want to bother with it. He finished his job with ease, as expected from a skilled ninja. Lussuria insisted on bringing him in (helping him find his inner homo… ). After a while his skills in assassination lead to him gaining a higher rank and being the best moon flame user in Varia. When it came time to choose a Moon Guardian, we really didn't have much of a choice. He's not more that a self confident brat…"

Back in the Arena ~

Yue sighed and gave a sympathetic/fake smile. "Please just end this. I don't like fighting people who have given up. Just give me the ring and you won't have to go boom anymore." She said as her smile turned more cheerful.

Geno grew aggravated as he felt his honor being trampled over. The flames on his kunai grew as he prepared for another attack.

Yue sighed once more and opened her fan. The flames on it grew and then consumed the fan. As the flames subsided, the empty image of a moon changed into a slightly larger half moon. Other than that, the fan remained apparently unchanged.

_Hm…? Really? That's it…?_ Geno thought, and then he smirked confidently. He ran forward as quickly as possible, trying to end the fight before his injuries got worse.

Just as he started to swing the knife down, two of the fans metal segments parted, and as the kunai made its way in between them, the fan clasped together tightly. Geno was shocked by the sudden surprise and nearly dropped his kunai.

Yue met him with a sweetly fake smile and explained. "This fan has eight different forms that change with the amount of moon flames I put into it. This phase is called 'waxing quarter', I think. The segments separate and come back together to grab hold of things." Then Yue pulled him forward and gave him a swift kick in his stomach (not his vital regions). She released his kunai just in time for him to be sent flying backwards into the wall, setting off yet another explosion. The force of the explosion caused Yue to step back, in order to keep her footing. And of course, she backed up right against a wall. Both explosions going on at once created a chain reaction, leaving most of the wall destroyed and the ground covered in rubble in all shapes and sizes. The floor was littered in dust, stones, plaster and wooden beams.

…_damn it…_ Yue thought, shaken by all of the explosions. She reached up and felt for the chain with the ring around her neck. It was there, thank god. She noticed Geno, laying on the floor quietly. His ring was sitting a few feet away from him. Yue reached down and grabbed the ring, then walked away and removed the chain from her neck in order to connect the two halves. Before the two halves met, Yue ended up tripping on the debris on the floor. And ended up hitting her head on a piece of the wall that was still intact.

The wall fragment exploded and Yue fell over from the blast. She struggled to stand, and then realized something terrible. She had lost both rings.

She looked all around the room and couldn't find a thing. She rummaged through the nearby remains and they were still yet to be found.

Yue looked towards Geno. He was defiantly conscious, but had seemed to have given up on the battle. He continued to lie on the floor and stare into space.

…_Should I? ...We can't have much time left... One, Two minutes with any luck…_

"Hey! Dumbass!" Yue called to Geno, and he responded with an offended glare. "Look, I dropped the rings. We only have a few minutes at best, so help me find them before your boss kicks your ass. Once we find them, we'll fight things out, ok?"

Geno looked surprised for a second, then snickered. "Fine. I see no problem with that." He said as he wearily stood up and wandered over to a pile of junk to dig through.

After what felt like an eternity, Yue pulled out one of the rings. "I found one!" she informed him as she continued to look through the rubble.

"Yeah? So did I." a voice said from behind.

Yue turned around to find Geno standing behind her, with a ring around his neck. He rose his foot and kicked her to the ground. Grabbing the other half of the ring as it rolled out of her hand, he took the ring and attached it to the one around his neck.

The battle was over. The Cervello women would soon open the door. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Yue decided to pay Geno back. She reached up and grabbed a hold of the chain. She pulled him down and kicked him straight in the throat. That knocked the wind out of him.

Then light suddenly poured into the room. It was blinding, having spend so much time in the pitch darkness. Yue was really blinded and could see nothing at all. It would only be a few minutes before she re-adjusted and could see fine, but until then she had to really on hearing.

First she heard Geno get up. His stumbling footsteps echoed as he approached a door. The door opened and she immediately heard the sound of somebody getting hit.

"Honestly! Don't embarrass us like that ever again! I'm surprised Xanxus isn't gonna have you killed for this!"

_Poor guy… I still hate him though… I wanna hit him some more…_

Then she heard a set of footsteps entering the room.

_Crap, it's them…_

Completely embarrassed and humiliated by her lost, she also felt a little guilty. I was her fault for loosing, and for almost getting them killed.

She soon realized that she was still on the floor and quickly stood up, brushing the dust off of herself. The awkward silence was uncomfortable, so Yue made a pathetic excuse for a fake smile and walked towards them, avoiding eye contact despite her lack of sight. She almost immediately tripped on a wooden beam on the floor and fell face first to the ground.

They stared at her in silence, thinking how funny that would have been in a different situation.

"Dumb ass…"

"…st-stupid Goku…" Yue replied softly.

For a few minutes, after she got up, Ryohei started yelling enthusiastically about stuff nobody could even follow. Gokudera made a few comments, but stayed quiet most of the time, remembering his own humiliating defeat. After Ryohei was done, Tsuna managed to thank her.

"Thank you, you know, for not letting us explode…" he said awkwardly.

"…it would have been inconvenient… it'd be boring without you guys…" Yue responded calmly, then pointed to Gokudera. "Besides, I need someone to vent on." She said before hitting him upside the head with her metal fan.

"D-damn… bitch…"

"You too…" Yue smiled before leaving the room and returning home.

(Yes! Ring Battles Finally Over! poor geno… ^^')


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(Now that Yue's big battle is over, there isn't really much going on for her. Once again, I have to deprive you of Mukuro… mwahaha :D… and I will unfortunately have to get rid of Hibari, too. She did attend both of their fights, but she didn't really do much, so I don't feel like recapping both fights… but I will

Before the Mist Battle ~

The mysterious mist guardian entered the gymnasium. Wearing a blank expression on her face, she walked forward. Yue felt her family tense around her.

_Eyepatch… trident…?... what the hell?_ Yue thought as she observed the strange girl, curious as to why everyone was so upset. Then… she recognized someone.

"Eh? Dog boy?" Yue called to the girls fluffy companion. Ken flinched, remembering the voice. He could almost feel the smacks he had suffered while being 'disciplined' in that previous fight.

"Uh, umm…" Ken struggled to gather his words, then realized something. "Wait! What's a bitch like you doing here!" he yelled accusingly.

"I'm a guardian, dumbass!" she shouted, aggravation growing. "And you're accompanying a little girl, Lassie! D:"

Ken grew anger marks, and Kakipi pushed his glasses up, trying to ignore his partner.

Flames of murderous rage surrounded the two as the others continued their conversations separately.

Sky Battle ~

Yue stood with the other guardians at the front of the school. Hearts pounded as they prepared for the conclusion. The remaining members of Varia had been assembled for the battle. This included the bedridden sun guardian, Lussuria, and the baby mist guardian, Mammon. The rain guardian, Squalo, had apparently been eaten by a shark (which Yue was afraid to ask questions about). Yue saw her former opponent, Geno, handcuffed shamefully. The Varia must have been really pissed at him. She was nervous for what they had planned for them, gathering everyone, even if they couldn't fight. Even poor little Lambo was being dragged into this.

"These bracelets will allow you to watch the battle from your position." She was told as she was given a bulky wrist watch, realizing that she had zoned out. Yue turned to Yamamoto and asked him to fill her in. They were supposed to go to their previous arenas and get the rings for their boss.

_Eh? So we have to fight? What about Lambo? That big guy's gonna kill him!_

Yue sighed tiredly and decided to just be thankful she got to kick Genos ass again. She put the watch on and left for the dark hallway.

Once she and Geno were both in their assigned area, he made an attempt to gain his pride.

"Heh, your boss is as good as dead. No one can kill Xanxus."

She sighed once more, already bored out of her mind. "Yeah, sure. Didn't you say that about yourself before? And now you're handcuffed like a fool." Geno frowned. "Besides, Tsuna's not gonna kill him. He doesn't have the stomach for it.

He thought about responding, but decided not to continue butting his head against a wall. They stayed silent, waiting for the 'ok' so they could tear each other to pieces.

Unfortuantly, that 'ok' also came with a strong dose of poison…

Yue felt a sharp pain in her wrist, followed by another, more intense pain. She suddenly felt dizzy and had trouble standing. Her wrist stung and her blood felt like it was burning. Geno had obviously also felt the same thing. He, being much weaker, fell almost instantly. She tried her best to remain standing, even managed to get a few meters away from the ring. But ended up succumbing to the poison as well.

…_crap… now what…_ Yue thought as she struggled to rise from the floor, but ultimately failed. She looked at the watch. Tsuna flew around, getting shot at with Xanxus's mighty flame_ …damn…_

She considered sleeping. After all, dying in your sleep was supposed to be peaceful and virtually painless. She decided against it and found herself staring blankly at the small screen in front of her. In the room which was still left pitch black, for some strange reason, it was the only light there. She saw the light coming from the other screen that Geno was carrying. It moved slightly in accordance to his breathing. It was a little raspy.

Yue found herself falling asleep, despite herself. It was hard to stay away in the quiet, dark room. Especially with the poison, which had turned into almost a numbing sensation for her.

It wasn't until light suddenly poured into the room that Yue awoke. A familiar feeling of blindness over came her as she squinted to see what was going on. She looked at her watch to see if the fight was still going on, but her eyes were still unfocused, so she saw nothing. Footsteps echoed through the room. She heard a moan of some sort come from Geno. He must have also fallen asleep. The footsteps grew louder as the person approached her.

Then, the sound of something small and hard resounded next to her. Yue squinted a little more and saw the moon ring sitting on the floor, only a few inches from her face.

"Hmph. I can't have you dying yet. Not until I come up with a comeback that'll kick your ass…"

The footsteps faded as the person walked out the door, leaving it open so that they could see.

Yue smirked. Her eyes refocused, she reached for the ring and wearily inserted it into the dent in the watch. A form of medicine was sprayed as she let out a sigh of relief. _Heheh… guess I can't let up on the insults then… after all, I don't want to die…_

She quickly regained enough strength to stand. Never underestimate the recovering ability of a moon flame user. Yue looked over to Geno, who struggled more and more to gain his breath. No one even bothered to check on him. She gave him a pitying look, then sighed and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him. His breath was unsteady and he didn't seem to recognize her presence. _How pathetic…_ she thought as she took the ring and inserted it into his watch. The antidote was released and she watched as Geno quickly began to show signs of relief and ease.

Yue watched coldly, remembering her battle with him. A shameful defeat. He was weak and feeble and not even his own family cared for him, handcuffing him and beating him for his pathetic performance. Just the thought of losing to him made her blood boil. Everything she had previously learned from her assassin training told her that she had made a mistake, saving an enemy was nothing more than giving them the chance to kill you another day. Yet, she knew why she had to save him. Tsuna wasn't just letting people live because he couldn't stomach killing. He was following an instinct of morality, brought about by a soft childhood. It wasn't something Geno would be able to understand, having been a ninja for his entire life. Even Yue had trouble grasping it, but she knew better than to question it.

She sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. Smiling, she turned her attention towards the screen.

…_Zeropoint Breakthrough… huh…_

Geno made a grunting sound as he tried to sit himself up straight, finally awake and mostly conscious.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you or anything." She informed him. "I just need you to be alive, so that I can kill you myself some other day…"

He sat quietly and began watching the end of his boss's humiliating loss.

To Yue, it looked only like a glorious victory…

(Varia! Over! Future! Now! Or as soon as I update ^^')

(ps. I started a new story called "Rants of a Teenage Otaku". It's basically just me ranting about the daily aggravations of a flaming otaku. Feel free to check it out if you have a chance…)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Peace had finally been restored to Namimori. No more battles in the middle of the night or people trying to kill you, for now at least. A few days after a victory celebration, which was well deserved, things had seemed to return to normal. Of course, there was _one_ small little 'out of the ordinary' thing that was currently pissing Yue off as she aimlessly roamed the streets.

_Where… the hell… is everyone…_

Just about everybody had disappeared. Yue could find or contact no one.

_Tsuna's not home, neither is I-pin or Lambo, Yamamoto's gone, Kyoko's gone but Ryohei is unfortunately still here. Haru's missing. No one cares about Goku… what about Hibari?_

"Don't disturb my school again, or I'll bite you to death." A voice said from over the fence, followed by the sound of cries and sorrow.

… _yeah… he's here… So it's just me, him and Ryohei…. Damn it…_

Yue sighed with frustration, then remembered someone. The mist guardian.

_Ah well, I don't remember her name, let alone where to find her…_

She continued to walk around town, looking for something to occupy her time until everyone magically reappeared. Then she realized something.

…_wait… everyone's gone… holy crap I can actually get some peace and quiet! ... I mean sure there's Ryohei, but I can deal with just him…_

She smiled contently at the new discovery and made plans so that she could enjoy the rare occasion while it lasted.

10 years later ~

Inside the Vongola Headquarters in Japan, Gianninni was speaking to the confused guardians. At that time, only Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had arrived. They were all adjusting to life in the future. Having been just defeated by Gamma, Gokudera and Yamamoto's pride was hurt and they were eager for another fight. Gianninni was lecturing the three children, when…

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"an electronic, monotone voice informed.

The guardians panicked and prepared for battle while Gianninni pressed numerous colorful buttons, trying to figure out what was going on. Then a voice called them from over a monitor.

"Damn it, Gianninni! This is why you should have told me the damn password!"

Suddenly becoming aggravated, "This system doesn't even use a password! And how the hell did you get in here anyway!"

"I broke the door! How else? Honestly, this wouldn't happen if you just told me how to get in. Give me a key or something."

As the two argued, Gokudera suddenly grew pale and started shaking with fear.

Gianninni eventually gave up the fight, turned off the alarm, let her in and let everyone know that everything was fine and not to be alarmed.

Steps resounded through the hall, and then they stopped in front of the door. The door slammed open to reveal a taller, but still relatively the same, Yue. She held her fan in front of her face, but closed it as she entered. She wore her typical white outfit, nothing too fancy. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a belt with two box weapons on it. Both were white with engravings of a crescent moon shrouded in clouds.

Despite the frustrating entrance, Yue smiled and walked forward to greet little Tsuna. She laughed a little, remembering how she had come to respect him over the years. She then welcomed Yamamoto and looked teasingly at Goku, who was expecting the worst.

Then she turned her attention to Gianninni. "I come all the way from China and you lock me out?" she said with fake offense. He scoffed in response, so Yue decided to end that little dispute.

"Sooo… having fun? :D"

Awkward silence…

"Did I come at a bad time…?" Yue asked as she turned towards Reborn.

"No it's fine." He assured. "I think it was just the entrance."

"Really…?" she pondered, as if it was just occurring to her. "…then I'll just say hi to Kyoko and Haru… ~" she said as she left. The entire room was a little shaken.

10 Years Earlier ~

"Yue!" Ryohei screamed as he ran up to her. "Have you seen Kyoko?"

Yue hesitated to answer, knowing it will be followed by another burst of screaming. "N-no…" she said and immediately continued walking. Ryohei followed her, as if it would somehow lead him to his missing sister.

"Kyoko!" he called out again.

_I should probably buy earplugs… I'm sure they'd be a wise investment…_

10 Years Later ~

"Yeah… so… how's thing?" Yue asked cheerfully, once everyone had recovered from the odd welcome.

Reborn explained how Gokudera and Yamamoto had gotten their ass handed to them.

"Eh? You lost to Gamma?" Yue remarked, condescendingly.

Yamamoto looked down and Gokudera got mad. "Yeah! You could have beaten him?"

She laughed. "Heheh no I'd die :3"

The mood noticeably darkened as Yue continued joking.

Gianninni sighed "W-well, you _did_ remember to bring everything, right? Box weapons, rings, weapons, things like that…?" he checked, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything in China.

"Yeah, of course!" Yue confirmed cheerfully as she pulled everything out for him to see. "Box weapons, fan, rings, Vongol- oh…?" She said as she fished through her pockets for the Vongola ring. "Uh, um…"

"Y-you forgot it!" he asked fearfully, knowing that it was too late to retrieve it.

"Uh, um… more like… lost…" She smiled pitifully while Gianninni died a little.

"Chi!" a small sound came from the pile of rings and box weapons.

"Mm?" she pondered as she dug through the small pile, revealing a gray, roundish rodent with big ears and a bushy tail holding a shining ring. "Ah! Good job, ChiChi!" she cheered as she cuddled the small creature. Everyone stared silently while she explained. "I keep forgetting things, but ChiChi always remembers them for me."

Gokudera asked, "W-what _is_ that thing… O_o"

"Oh, sorry. This is ChiChi, the Líshǔ de Yue" she happily informed them, still getting odd looks.

Reborn sighed. "She translated it's name into Chinese. It's the Cincillá de Luna, the Chinchilla of the Moon." He explained.

Everyone still stared, until Gokudera finally said it. "So… what's a chinchilla…?" he asked and then was whacked with Yue's fan.

"Oh, wait, this is probably child abuse…" she thought to herself as Gokudera tried to recover.

10 Years Earlier ~

"Damn it! Stay away from me =_=!" Yue yelled as she ran away from Ryohei.

"NOT UNTIL I FIND KYOKO!"

(… woot … future… Yue's hyper for some reason… :3)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"WHERE'S KYOKO DAMN IT!" Ryohei yelled.

"For the last time I don't know! What the hell makes you think I would know!" Yue yelled back, tired of being stalked by the crazy, hyperactive, weirdo. _I should feed him to Hibari…_

10 Years Later ~

Gianninni sighed. "So, how are things in China? Is Millefiore very active there?"

"Mmh? No, not really. You'd think they would be, but they seem pretty focused on Japan." Yue turned to Tsuna. "I remember when Japan used to be peaceful with relatively no Mafia association. You really screwed this place up, huh?" She smiled. Tsuna was shocked and a little guilty. Gokudera wanted to blow her up…

"Y-you spend a lot of time in China…?" Tsuna asked cautiously, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. I moved back there a few years ago. Big Tsuna had me stationed there to keep an eye on the Chinese Underworld. There's not much to do there, though…"

_Yes! That witch is finally gone!_ Gokudera thought.

Yue, realizing his enthusiasm, pointed to him and asked. "Wanna know what you're like when you're older…?" she asked with a smirk.

Gokudera let his guard down. "Yeah, sure…"

"Heheh, you're a loser who can't get a girl."

He tensed with anger and tried to keep his hands away from his dynamite.

"Don't worry, you'll always have Juudiame!"

As provokable as ever, Gokudera walked over to Yue, grabbing some dynamite. She didn't think much of it. Instead, she dug through her pockets and found a lighter. Holding it out right next to a confused Goku, she lit it. Immediately, the sound of several explosives being set off could be heard. Scrambling, Gokudera searched for the lit bombs before they went off.

Yue laughed and left the room, as Goku finally found the bomb and put it out.

Then a 'poof' sound came from the hall, followed by a cloud of smoke.

10 Years Earlier ~

Yue was hiding around a corner, hoping to avoid the two most insane people in the world. She actually did try to feed Ryohei to Hibari, setting up a trap which included a box, string, several bananas, and fire... lots of fire… Unfortunately, now Hibari was after her (God knows why).

_Ah shit… _she thought when Ryohei eventually found her.

_Poof ~_

10 Years Later ~

Yue found herself standing in the middle of a smoke cloud.

_What the hell?_ She thought, wondering where the smoke came from. She looked up as the smoke cleared, revealing a taller and more mature looking Ryohei.

"Ah, Yue." Ryohei greeted her, unaware that she had arrived from China.

_DAMN IT! Wait why's he tall…?_

"Ummm…." Yue thought as she stared at everyone, creeped out and thinking of a way to respond to the most random situation possible.

It was explained to her that she had somehow been transported to the future (wtf) to defeat a family called the Millefiore (ok let's kick their ass) and now people fought with box weapons (all…right…) and now traditional fighting methods are useless (bs). Gianninni (the guys who f***ed up everyone's weapons) supposedly built the entire base (damn it) which was now keeping everyone safe and hidden (we're all gonna die).

Yue was both skeptical and confused as all hell. She looked at Gokudera, who seemed really pissed at her. "What's his deal?" she pointed.

Goku glared at her and tensely said "You almost made me explode…"

She stared back calmly before saying. "Damn I must be a bad ass…"

Yue decided to leave and let them continue whatever they were doing before she interrupted them, figuring that she'd just get caught up with them later, once she got used to the idea of being in the future.

She sat in her room, or at least the one she had now. She looked at the rings and box weapons Gianninni gave her. The way he put it, she was so forgetful in this era, that she forgot everything on the table before leaving and getting switched. Yue dug through the pile and picked up a box. She looked at the hole in it. Remembering what she was told, that you inserted lit rings into boxes to let its contents out, she decided to try it.

Lighting her moon ring, she put it inside the hole and waited. A few seconds later, a fan lit with moon flames came out. It was different from her preferred one, and wasn't nearly as good. She sighed, though interested in the new fighting method. Reaching for the other box, she was suddenly assaulted by a small, round, fluffy grey thing.

"Chi!" It squeaked as it lunged at her face.

_WHAT THE HELL! _She pulled it off and looked at it closely. It's cute, small dark eyes stared at her. _Too cute…_

Yue pet the grey thing a little, while it wondered why its master was so much smaller. She continued to search through the pile, finding several other rings, a few more boxes with various objects, and a picture of the older family.

Yamamoto had a carefree look on his face, although it was more solemn than usual. Ryohei was actually calm. You could hardly tell he was still a loud, hyper moron (no offense). Lambo was older and looked more mature, she could now see that he wasn't part cow (which she firmly believed was true). Hibari was there, but he didn't look like he wanted to be and was obviously roped into it. The mist guardian (who she still didn't know the name of) was relatively the same, as far as she could tell. Tsuna was in the center, calm and mature, showing himself to be a confident leader. Gokudera looked aggravated, but tried to be patient, if only for the sake of the picture. His aggravation could be explained by Yue's mischievous look as she stood by the side and smiled.

Yue laughed, then realized that she didn't know anything about what was going on personally. Was Oto-to (father's pet name) alright? What about everyone else?

Curious, she left her room and tried to find the room she was in before. Hopelessly lost, Yue figured she'd be better off just looking for someone with a pulse who could lead her to humanity. Practically crying tears of joy, she finally found someone.

The girl appeared older than her. She had dark blue hair and wore a red top. Goggles were perched on her head and around her neck was a clouded pacifier, like Reborn's. There were red markings on the right side of her face.

Yue hesitantly approached her. "Um, uh, I'm lost. Could you point me to the, um…"

"Eh? Yue?" she asked, confused.

Embarrassed, she replied "Oh, you know me. Thank god. Um…"

"Hm, you switched with your past self? Well, I'm Lal Mirch, so you know. You need help finding somewhere?"

"Just civilization." She put it bluntly.

"I see… I'll show you to the kitchen. Kyoko and Haru should be there." Lal said as she started walking.

After a few minutes, they eventually made it to the kitchen, where Kyoko and Haru were preparing something for the next meal. Yue greeted them tearfully, which confused them because they had just seen her not even two hours ago. They soon realized what happened. The first thing Yue did was inform Kyoko that her brother had made her life a living hell the past few days. She talked to them the entire time they prepared the meal. When they asked if she wanted to help, she metioned a propensity to burn things, so she just washed dishes for a while until everyone came for food.

There Reborn explained how she came to Japan (broke the security system) and met up with them.

"Eh? China? What happened to father?"

"Your father moved away a few months ago. Tsuna had you stay in China to keep an eye on their mafia."

_Oh… Oto-to's fine… damn I'm bored…_

"Go-kun, can I light you on fire? ~ "

(Best Discovery Ever = Goku explodes easily)

(Sorry, I made a mistake last chapter. Thanks to my using a crappy translation website, I got the chinchilla box's name wrong. In Chinese it's actually 'Yue Guang Rong Shu')


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(Thank you for 1000 views! w)

The future was unbearably boring for Yue. Despite how it might sound, being sent three years into the future was not as amusing as one might expect. Especially since everyone was preparing for war. After a winded explanation on what was going on, who the enemies were, what they had to do, Yue concluded that the situation was nothing but a pain and had no interest in coming up with a plan. "I'll fight and follow any logical orders you give me, but don't expect me to sit here with you coming up with strategies." She had told her family before leaving to begin training.

In desperate need to entertain herself during her spare time, Yue learned that holding a lighter near Gokudera lit his dynamite and that pouring a bucket of water on him ruined it. Needless to say, she tormented him using these methods quite often.

Yue looked up. "Good job, ChiChi." She praised as the small rodent showed off its skills. "You're not used for fighting, are you?" she asked, realizing that its few abilities were weak and that it was fragile. The little chinchilla was shocked by the comment and went to sulk in a nearby corner. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sure you're very useful…" it turned its head, tears in the corners of its eyes.

Yue sighed at the mammal's dramatics and looked over some notes she took. Most of her box weapons were weak or useless in basic combat. Wondering why she owned them, she picked up each box and looked them over. ChiChi, unhappy about being ignored, ran up and started pawing at her leg.

Exhausted, she ignored him and continued to observe her weapons. _…Numerous fans, including some assorted weapons. Most of which I have no experience with. Although I may have worked with them sometime over the past ten years. I still seem to use fans, though…._ She thought as the creature continued pawing at her. Eventually that pawing turned into scratching, which was also neglected, until it started drawing blood. "Hey, stop that." She shooed the thing away. The creature jumped away agilely, turning to give an unhappy look. Flames were lit on its feet. _Oh?_ _Heheh… looks like moon flames are pretty useful…_ she thought with a smirk, before turning back to her notes with renewed confidence.

Later ~

After a fairly long training period, the plans for the Millefiore were made. By the time the attack plans were made, their branch in Italy was defeated by the Varia.

_Hmph! He's still alive?..._ Yue thought when she saw Geno's face on the screen. His face was still as emotionless as before. Although, he seemed to occasionally be glaring at this weird kid in a frog hat…

In Italy ~

…_Damn it…_ Geno thought as he glared at the new kid. The kid, Fran, would calmly and casually make insulting comments at everyone. And of course, that didn't exclude him. In fact, Geno was probably one of his main targets. A lack of emotion, weakness, cowardice, and 'emoness' were the most common points of interest. Geno's blood boiled whenever the brat was near him. And tonight they were going to kill the Italian Millefiore group.

Geno knew that tension made him more noticeable, and thus made carrying out assassinations extremely difficult. The last thing he wanted was a straight forward fight with several people. However, with each passing second, that kids incessant blathering was making his tension level rise to a point where he felt almost feverish in temperature. Certain that lava was going to burst from his head, he tried to relax and block out the kids voice.

"Geno-sempai… I'm hungry… can we roast your rabbit…?" Fran whinned and pointed at Geno's plump white rabbit.

That was it… the kid must die…

(Varia Chronicles… to be continued maybe…)

Back at HQ ~

Yue blacked out for the entire conversation, returning to reality just in time to hear the instructions. Not sure what to expect from these Millefiore people, she grabbed three box weapons and her fan before meeting with everyone. Everyone ready to leave for their biggest fight yet, Yue realized something.

…_I should be A LOT more freaked out right now, shouldn't I…_?

She watched as Tsuna shook like a frightened bunny. Everyone was anxious and worried about the big fight ahead of them. Yue stood oblivious to their fear.

…_I guess that's a good reason to not pay attention…_ she recalled having never listened to a single serious thing describing how terrifying their enemy was …_Ignorance truly is bliss…_

Yue sighed as she watched everyone leave. Dutifully following behind them, a feeling of anxiety came over her as she prepared for biggest battle she had ever fought so far.

Inside Millefiore Base ~

Crawling around in the pipes wasn't as easy as it looked. They had trained for it exclusively at one point. Creeping behind everyone, Yue was nearly suffocated by the smell. Not really thinking much, she watched as systems were disarmed and scrambled to keep from setting off anything. Eventually Yue split from the group and started going down another vent. As planned, she would continue through the system and get ahead to take care of any major problems. As a trained assassin, it would be easy for her to sneak around and kill an unsuspecting passerby. Soon after leaving the group behind, she felt the vents shake, indicating that there was an enemy that had found them. _Ah well, they can take care of themselves…_ she thought carelessly as she continued on her way.

Using her moon flames to see through the darkness, as well as a map given to her to help navigate the complicated building, Yue had no problem getting around. Every so often she would come across a member of no distinction. A virtual nobody, so to speak. Not wanting to reveal herself, she let them be. If it was anybody who could pose a real threat, that was when she would act.

As time went on, she started staring blankly at the world through those slits in the vent, watching as every nobody scampered below her. Suddenly snapping back to her senses, she realized that there was a man staring back at her. A man in a white uniform, with pale brown hair and a cocky smirk. He stood alone, with a gun pointed upwards.

_Crap!_ Yue tried to jump away in the cramped vent. A bullet just barely scathed her as it shot up centimeters from her face.

"Oh look. I found a little mouse." A twisted voice called.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Yue looked down at the man. His gun pointed upwards, the scent of the shot still lingered in the vent. Having easily shot through the metal, the vents were no longer a safe place to hide. As Yue thought this, the sound of gnawing came from behind. She turned to see three albino beavers chewing away at the metal. The beavers paused for a second and looked at her. The dark eyes of the fat creatures were surprisingly soulful. Yue suppressed a giggle at the sight of the obese mammals.

_Ah crap, that's right. This is bad…_ _Hm… I could either be killed by the psychopath or the beavers… or fall… Love the options… Well if I fall, maybe one of the beavers will crush him…_ She thought, before deciding that getting out was likely the best option. Judging by their size, the beavers were probably man eaters…

The man watched silently as Yue dropped from the ventilation system above. Gun still raised at her head, he smirked as he watched her wipe dust off of her and pull out her fan. Yue looked curiously at the man who had just tried to blow her head off, not moving a muscle even when his target was perfectly vulnerable.

"Hmph. Please try to be an entertaining kill. I'm being plagued by boredom in here and could use an interesting hunt…" he sighed as he put his finger on the trigger, still not shooting.

_Ugh! Another bored guy? How come everyone I fight is bored to death! I mean, at least Ken was fun to tease!_

"Mgh… You're Yue right… Hm… Your smaller than I expected…"

_DAMN IT DID I CHANGE AT ALL IN THE LAST TEN YEARS!_

"No matter. My name is Rashmi, and I'm the owner of the Moon Mare ring."

…_Crap… Wait, Rashmi? Damn that's a feminine name…_

"I'm sure you're thinking this, but my name is not feminine. It's unisex."

"…Sounds pretty feminine…"

"It's unisex."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…"

Rashmi began twitching a little, but was reluctant to let his prey die just yet.

_I found it! Now I can actually enjoy this fight! How could I ever have fun with an emotionless brat!_

"…gay ass…"

"Bitch!"

…_yay :D …_

Yue opened her fan, moon flames lit it up and the moon symbol changed into a half moon. Once again the fan's appearance remained relatively the same.

Rashmi sneered as he lit his own weapon. Moon flames flowed out from inside the gun barrel and a jewel on the side glowed faintly. He raised the gun and finally decided to shoot. Three shots ringed out as the bullets shot passed. Two of them missed Yue, the other burned its way through the corner of her fan, instead of being deflected. She turned and saw two small holes in the wall, not a single crack around them.

_Ah shit… this probably where I start running…_ she thought, but stayed still as she prepared for another round. Once again, three shots were fired. This time none of them touched her.

"Not so easy, huh? I'll tell you what. I'll let you scurry around for a while before I kill you. Let you live a little longer until I get bored again."

Yue didn't run, but stood firm with a smirk on her face. Realizing that things wouldn't get any more interesting, Rashmi cocked his gun and prepared for one last round, this time actually aiming for his opponent. As a single shot rang, a sudden burst of bright yellow light shone. He looked up and saw Yue. Her fan was lit with moon flames, and the moon design had changed into one of a sun.

"Oh?" he thought as he stared at the odd fan. "I'm pretty sure I got the moon guardian… so… what the hell…?"

Yue laughed and smiled fakely. "Father seemed to be pretty proud of this fan. I never really knew why. Honestly I just realized that the fan could do this. I must have overlooked it during my initial training." Rashmi gave a WTF face as she explained calmly. "He said that moon flames had limitless possibilities. Of course, I just figured that they were used for improving weapons and sight, but then I saw ChiChi use them for things like jumping around and biting Goku." He listened with feigned interest, but Yue continued unfazed. "Moon flames represent adaptability, so they can change according to the will and creativity of the user. The whole idea that they can only be used for certain things is probably the reason people have had so much trouble reaching their potential, and the reason groups like Varia and the Millefiore had to settle for people like Geno… and you…"

"Ah. I see." He teased. "So, that's why you have to use sun flames? Because you can't understand how to use them flexibly?"

She giggled slightly "Like I said, they can be used in so many ways. I figured out how to change the flames. These are simply moon flames that had changed to meet the description of sun flames. These are the only ones I can change them into though."

"Right… so… we're gonna be here for a while…" he said, remembering that moon flames and sun flames are opposites and immediately cancel each other out.

"Yep. Hope you can handle all that boredom."

"…crap… bitch…"

(So sorry it took so long! I was on vacation! And Rashmi was so hard to come up with! I seriously just wrote him in last minute O_o)

(Any idea for new moon phases [for fan]. Please tell me :3)

(Busy writing oneshot for Pandora Hearts. Expect it to be out soon)

(Rashmi is actually a girl name. Not unisex… but he doesn't know that…)

(Who wants weirdo psychopath dead? May influence his fate)

(Crap… Yue has sun flames… one less thing separating her and the screaming lunatic [Ryohei])

(I noticed that in almost every fight she has ever been in, she was against an extremely bored guy who she teased incessantly)


	14. Chapter 14

…high schools a bitch…

Chapter 14:

Rashmi and Yue stood still, daring not to move, in a deadlock. Neither of their attacks would do much good whether or not they managed to hit. Yue gave her traditional smirk and Rashmi grew more and more aggravated.

_What now…? _He questioned, wishing she would drop dead right there. He looked up at his beavers in the air vent. They stared back helplessly, unable to climb out of the vents due to their weight. _I knew they should have stuck with that Weight Watchers program…_

Another explosion was heard, the building shook and the rooms began to move again. Yue rushed away, hoping to get away from him and meet up with the others. He followed, not wanting to harm his pride. He watched her retreat and held up his gun.

_Hehe, good luck blocking while your back's turned! _He thought as he pulled the trigger.

"Chi!" a happy voice called out.

"Ch-huh?" he asked as he looked to see a fluffy grey rodent holding his glowing white bullet. "W-WHAT THE-!"

"Bye bye ~" Yue called back sweetly as the rooms changed and the two were separated.

"W-WHAT IS GOD'S NAME!"

Chichi sniffed at the bullet. Finding the scent appetizing, he bit into it. Immediately he pulled his head back and tried to keep his lunch in.

"Come now, it can't taste that bad…" Rashmi complained, now that his prey was gone. "I went through all the trouble of finding 'em, too. Byakuran-sama's gonna kill me…"

Now with Yue~

_Holy mother I'm finally away from that son of a-…_

"Squeak!" a sound came from behind her.

_Damn it! Oh it's just a beaver…_

One of Rashmi's beavers had found its way to her. He ran up to her happily.

"Hm…? No one loves you! Go away!" she yelled teasingly at it. The beaver started crying and ran away.

"…ok then… now… where the hell is everyone…?" she wondered as she continued down the hallway.

With Rashmi~

"Look little… thing…" Rashmi began lecturing Chichi. "You can't just turn down someone's flames you know. That's very rude. I can understand if they were storm or rain flames, but these are moon flames so why don't you just…" he continued, unaware as the rooms began changing again.

Yue poked her head through a door to find Rashmi rambling on to Chichi. _What the hell is he…? Ah well…_ She thought. She ignored the awkwardness of the moment. Carefully and silently, she snuck up behind him and whacked him hard on the head.

"OWOWOW! What was that… oh… YOU!" Rashmi yelled in surprise at seeing her.

"Yes. I left the room and miraculously survived. What have you been smoking?" she asked sarcastically as she returned Chichi to his box.

"Oh, uh well… yeah… imma kill you now!" he pulled his gun out and aimed it at her head. The next second his gun was sliced up, Yue grinning evilly, he pure white fan was decorated with oriental black markings. Not fast enough to counter Rashmi felt the sting of her pointed fan blades tear his flesh. He fell, deep wounds going down his side. He looked up to see Yue change her fan back to normal and leave to join the others.

"U-ugh!" he tried to sit up and failed, unable to move. His watched as his three beavers closed in and peered into his eyes, a hungry look on their faces.

Now Yue~

_Dear God was he annoying. Hope I never see him again… Now where is everyone…?_ She pondered.

As she thought this she saw a huge open room with a bunch of people in it.

_Oh, there they are! Wait… that's Shoichi… and that's_ the weird white thing… _Crap!_

"I'm here! I-I'm not late, am I?" she asked desperately as she entered the room, feeling bad about leaving everyone.

Shoichi calmly replied "Um, no… you're fine… we were just-…"

"You have the worst timing on Earth!" Goku yelled at her. Yue stared at him for a few seconds before pulling out a squirt bottle and spraying him "Damn witch!"

Yue left Shoichi and Tsuna to their conversation while getting filled in by Gokudera on what was going on.

_Ah! Great we get to go home! …WAIT HIBARI'S GONNA KILL ME! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE FED RYOHEI TO HIM!_ She cried in despair as she reluctantly left with everyone to the past.

(sorry, I know it was bad. I just wanted to be finished with Rashmi and his silly girly name! D:)

(…now… TO THE MAGIC BABY ARC!)


End file.
